Secretos
by twinotakus
Summary: Todo el mundo tiene secretos, unos son secretos a voces que los sabrían hasta un niño pequeño, otros son secretos escondidos tras una gran cantidad de falsas apariencias e inseguridades. Todo el mundo tiene secretos, hasta Mashiro. Lo malo era que ya no podía seguir mintiéndose a sí mismo. Mashiro!Centric. Regalo de navidad para M-chan.


Y sí, este es mi último fic del año, ahora sí que sí ya me callo y hasta el año que viene no vuelvo a dar el follón jajaja

Bueno, me presento, mi nombre es A-chan y soy primeriza en este fandom. Pero esta historia está escrita para una de mis mejores amigas M-chan, a la que adoro y además, me encanta Bakuman, es una de las pocas series que sigo.

Dicho esto, explico el fic. Lo he llamado "Secretos" porque es lo que creo que había pasado "tras las cámaras" vosotros ya me entendéis XD Y en serio, Mashiro y Takagi merecen estar juntos después de todo lo que han pasado.

Espero que os guste.

Muchos besos :)

* * *

12:00 p. M

Mashiro miró intranquilo el reloj por undécima vez en la mañana, y agudizó el oído para intentar escuchar el sonido de un par de zapatillas deportivas arrastrándose por el vestíbulo, el silbido del viento al abrir la puerta de la entrada o un tarareo quedo al ritmo de una música que nadie escuchaba.

Pero no tenía suerte.

Sólo podía escuchar el sonido de tres plumas rasgando el papel. Sus tres asistentes. Era curioso, siempre se había sentido acompañado por esos tres chicos que siempre tenían alguna sonrisa que ofrecerle o algún chiste sin gracia que acaba por arrancarle una fuerte carcajada, pero en ese momento se sentía más solo que nunca.

Chasqueó la lengua y se pasó la mano por el pelo, pensando en qué era lo que había hecho mal para que Takagi se hubiera enfadado de esa forma. Porque él no había hecho nada, ni siquiera había forzado _esa _situación. Incluso había hecho todo lo posible para evitarlo. Había sido él quien había precipitado las cosas, no Mashiro. Aunque es posible que tuviera la mayor parte de la culpa.

Por casualidad rozó el móvil que tenía frente a él, como todos los días. Le había llamado cinco veces desde que habían venido sus ayudantes, pero no había recibido ninguna respuesta y ya estaba cansado de intentar arreglar las cosas, si Shuujin quería seguir enfadado, que lo estuviera.

Acarició la carcasa y cogió el móvil con la sensación de que estaba haciendo algo malo.

«Un último vistazo» se prometió a sí mismo. Abrió la pantalla y miró los mensajes recibidos. Pero no, todos eran de Azuki. Una semana atrás se hubiera sentido culpable al ver sus palabras de preocupación. Todos y cada uno de ellos eran: «_Mashiro, ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué no me contestas? ¿Ha pasado algo? Llámame_». De vez en cuando, él le respondía que sí, que estaba bien, sólo que tenía mucho trabajo y no podía entretenerse contestando a todos sus mensajes diarios. Aún no quería despertarla y que viera la realidad tal y como era, quería que siguiera construyendo su castillo de arena sin saber que la marea estaba a punto de llevárselo.

Ya hablaría con ella, a solas.

Pero lo más importante era encontrar a Shuujin.

En ese momento, Shiratori se levantó de su mesa de trabajo y le preguntó qué fondo le vendría mejor a una escena de intriga. Mashiro sintió una garra fría en la garganta y un puñetazo en el estómago, pero aun así tuvo la fuerza para responderle que «uno no muy agresivo, con líneas suaves y cortas, intenta que no se note que es una escena de misterio hasta que llegue al punto cúlmine».

—Gracias, Mashiro-sensei —respondió él con una agradable sonrisa. Todo en él era encantador: su forma de andar, su voz, su mirada tímida y su aspecto frágil. Amable y tranquilo, jamás había hablando más alto que un susurro, ni siquiera al decirle a su madre que lo que más le gustaba en el mundo era dibujar manga. Por esas y por mil razones más, a todo el mundo le caía bien.

Y si no fuera su culpa el que Takagi no fuera a verle ese día, hasta Mashiro le tendría aprecio.

Bueno, no. Siendo justos, no fue culpa suya. Él simplemente no sabía qué estaba iniciando al pedirle a Takagi que escribiera con él _Rabuta. _Sólo aprovechó la oportunidad que le ofrecían: la de publicar su primer one-shot y esperar una serialización, sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Ni siquiera Mashiro sabía qué podía conllevar todo esto, hasta que lo vivió.

Ya desde el primer día, se sentía molesto, enfadado, con ganas de gritar a sus ayudantes, a su editor y hasta meterse con el vecino que siempre ponía la radio a todo volumen a media tarde. Observaba a cada minuto el asiento vacío de Takagi en el sofá, casi esperando encontrarlo ahí con sus cascos, con una expresión de concentración y la mirada clavada en el papel, rascándose la nuca cada vez que no estaba inspirado y sonriendo enigmáticamente cuando se le ocurría algún misterio de los suyos. No se había dado cuenta en lo mucho que se había fijado en esos detalles hasta en ese día.

En un primer momento pensó que era normal sentirse tan confundido y tan vacío. Shuujin había estado con él todos los días, nevara o lloviera, desde hacía cinco años. Era imposible no echarle de menos, era imposible que no doliese su ausencia, era imposible que le preguntara a Shiratori cómo llevaba el one-shot sabiendo en el fondo que le interesaba más que Takagi volviera que la historia en sí.

Y durante los veinte días posteriores, aquel sentimiento sólo fue a más.

Mashiro pensó que se iba a volver completamente loco. Lo único que le podía dar un poco de cordura era el seguir dibujando, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más páginas. Tinta y plumas por todos lados. Se manchaba la cara y las manos y no le importaba. Tenía que seguir dibujando, porque si no dibujaba, pensaba en Shuujin y si pensaba en él, se preguntaría cosas que realmente no quería saber. No quería entender qué significaba esa angustia, esa desesperación que lo estaba consumiendo, no quería comprender ese instinto que le gritaba que corriera hasta él y le suplicaba porque volviera. No quería entenderlo, porque si lo entendía…

—_¡Lo siento, Saiko! _—gritó Takagi desde la puerta, veintidós días después. Mashiro corrió hasta la entrada y sólo sintió alivio al verle—. _Rabuta fue serializado._

La garra que le comprimía el alma se hizo más intensa.

_—En ese caso, felicid…_

_—Tienes que felicitar a Shiratori _—le había dicho quitándose el abrigo ya en el interior de la habitación—. _Yo sólo le ayudé en el segundo y tercer manuscrito, el resto lo hará él solo._

_—¿Solo? _

_—"Rabuta y Peace"_ _es un manga de Shiratori Shun, yo sólo le ayudé con lo más básico _—le explicó caminando hasta su mesa y examinando las páginas dibujadas—. _Ahora puedo estar aquí, para mí con Ashirogi Muto me basta. Ahora me puedo concentrar en PCP._

Mashiro contuvo el impulso de ir hacia él y esconder el rostro en su pecho.

_No te vayas nunca más._

5:00 p.M

Mashiro jamás había comido tan tarde. Normalmente, sobre las dos, sus asistentes y él hacían un descanso de treinta minutos para relajarse, charlar y compartir la comida, pero aquella vez él no había querido unirse. Sus ayudantes le preguntaron si le ocurría algo, si estaba enfermo o tenía algún problema. Negó con la cabeza y siguió dibujando, dirigiendo su frustración hacia el papel. Puños apretados, mandíbula tensa, ojos entrecerrados, era la viva imagen de la concentración.

Y, ya que estamos, de la frustración.

—Mashiro-sensei, no tiene buen aspecto. Por favor, coma un poco —le suplicó Orihara dejando a un lado su carácter alegre y bromista. Parecía realmente preocupado por su jefe.

—Estoy bien —repitió por octava vez en la mañana. Sin embargo, sólo para hacerle la contra, el estómago empezó a protestar ruidosamente. Finalmente, al ver la expresión de inquietud de sus ayudantes, suspiró resignado—. Vale, comeré.

Orihara recuperó de inmediato su buen humor y le alcanzó su bento que tenía a un lado de la mesa indicándole que debía comerse «hasta el ultimísimo gramo de arroz». Mashiro intentó acatar las órdenes, pero apenas comió medio onigiri y empezó a sentir otra vez la pesadez en el estómago. Intentó aliviar la presión con un par de tragos de té verde en lata, ese que siempre se tomaba para terminar el día. Y ni así pudo acabar con su inquietud.

—¿Takagi-sensei vendrá esta tarde? —preguntó Shiratori con otro folio terminado.

—No lo sé —gruñó intentando tragar con dificultad el arroz que parecía negarse a bajar por su garganta—. Creo que sí.

—Espero que vuelva pronto —comentó Orihara sentándose en su silla cruzando los brazos tras la nuca—. Ya casi hemos pasado a limpio su nombre y si no se le ocurren más ideas estaremos días sin hacer nada.

—No te preocupes por eso. Takagi tiene mucha imaginación, seguro que se le ocurre algo.

Viendo que no podía comer nada más, Mashiro dejó el bento de lado y se dispuso a continuar su trabajo. Tanto hablar de Shuujin lo estaba poniendo de mal humor de nuevo y prefirió centrarse en el trazo limpio de la tinta sobre el papel.

En ese momento, Moriya se levantó a sacar punta de nuevo a su lápiz. Era un tipo callado y frío, muy serio, y además tenía una forma muy particular de trabajar: hacía el contorno de sus paisajes, luego los entintaba y después lo dejaba secar para seguir dibujando encima. Ese método pesado y lento pero después el resultado era inmejorable así que no le pusieron queja alguna.

El chico observó de reojo cómo Moriya no se separaba de la papelera. Miraba embelesado el trofeo que les había dado la _Jump _por estar un año en serialización con _PCP. _Sabía que Moriya en el fondo se moría de celos, que estaba deseando serializar con la _Jump _ o con cualquier otra revista si le hubiera surgido la oportunidad. Pero también sabía que ese su sueño imposible, a pesar de que le encantaba dibujar y que lo hacía mucho mejor que muchos de los mangakas que estaban en el mercado, carecía de la imaginación que se necesitaba para crear una buena historia. No sabía plantear la trama, ni presentar a los personajes correctamente, ni siquiera sabía crear una relación verosímil entre los personajes o simplemente una conversación entre ellos.

Por eso, cuando Moriya no podía disimular su envidia, Mashiro sólo podía compadecerle. Pero también se veía un poco reflejado en él. Después de todo, sin la imaginación de Shuujin, no habría conseguido llegar donde estaba.

—Sensei, ¿me permite que limpie su trofeo?

—Claro —respondió él mojando su pluma en tinta. Sabía perfectamente que era la tercera vez que le daba brillo esa semana, pero no podía quitarle la ilusión de tener el trofeo en las manos. No era tan cruel.

Mashiro observó la escena con desinterés: Moriya limpiaba el metal con cariño infinito y lo pulía hasta que pudo reflejar los rayos del sol. Le pareció una escena muy tierna, como ver a un padre mimando a su hijo favorito.

Intentó volvió a poner la pluma en el papel y seguir dibujando el pelo del protagonista, pero comprobó que estaba demasiado distraído y no podía trabajar como era debido. Cuando vio que era incapaz de concentrarse, se permitió cerrar los ojos un segundo y divagar por sus recuerdos.

Y estos le llevaron al momento que ganó ese trofeo.

Ocurrió en la fiesta de navidad de la _Jump_ que solía celebrar a finales de diciembre. Apenas habían sido conscientes que había pasado todo un año desde el primer capítulo de _PCP _por lo que el premio les pilló un poco de sorpresa pero estuvieron encantados de recibirlo y que les felicitaran por su trabajo. «_¡Por otro año más, Ashirogi Muto!_» Y brindaron, y rieron, y charlaron, y repartieron tarjetas de visita por doquier.

Fue una gran noche.

Más tarde, cuando arrastraban las palabras y sus movimientos se volvieron torpes e imprecisos por culpa del champán, Takagi y Mashiro decidieron salir a tomar el aire al pequeño balcón situado cerca de la fiesta. Hacía frío, mucho frío, sentían cómo el viento congelaba su cara y el aliento se convertía en volutas de humo en al aire, tuvieron que meterse las manos en el bolsillo del esmoquin para entrar en calor y ni siquiera era así suficiente. Pero no les importaba, apoyaron su espalda en el balcón y miraron el cielo estrellado.

«_Un año_», decía uno, «_ha pasado un año_». «_Imposible, aún hay mucho que hacer_». Takagi sonreía y a Mashiro le volvían asaltar los sentimientos confusos que había querido evitar a toda costa desde el momento que fue consciente que estaban ahí. Que siempre habían estado ahí.

_—__Cada vez veo más cerca nuestro sueño, _—afirmó Takagi aún con la copa en la mano—. _Está ahí, casi puedo rozarlo con los dedos._

_—__Sí, tienes razón. Tan cerca… __—_Mashiro sonrió, contagiado del entusiasmo de su compañero.

_—__Lo próximo será un anime, Saiko, te lo juro. __—_Le miró seriamente—. _Tendremos un anime y por fin podrás estar con Azuki._

Un dardo envenenado se clavó justo en su corazón. Pero, en vez de poner mala cara, o apartar la mirada, o farfullar alguna respuesta sin sentido que le hubiera dejado en mal lugar y lo habría expuesto a la verdad, Mashiro levantó su copa.

_—__Brindo por eso. _—Mentía, por supuesto, pero aún no era del todo consciente de este hecho.

Takagi le acompañó con una sonrisa.

_—__Por Ashirogi Muto. Por nosotros __—_brindó él, llevando su propia copa a los labios y bebiéndose el líquido dorado.

Mashiro hizo lo propio. Acabó con su bebida de un trago y maldijo por lo bajo al no encontrar más alcohol a mano.

Y así es cómo acabó la cosa: Takagi se inclinó para darle un corto abrazo, uno inocente, amistoso, no pretendía llegar más lejos. Pero Mashiro no pudo soportarlo y le agarró con desesperación, en un estúpido intento por mantener el contacto unos segundos más. Lo malo de todo esto es que las emociones que tanto había intentado reprimir, explotaron en su interior, se hicieron tan intensas y tan salvajes que tuvo que no contenerse para ahogar un sollozo. Dolía, dolía demasiado y no era por la intensidad de esos sentimientos sin nombre, era por estar tan cerca de él y no ser capaz de ir a _más._ ¿Desde cuándo había tenido esos sentimientos? ¿Desde cuándo había empezado a ver a Takagi con otros ojos? ¿Cuál fue el momento exacto en que Takagi se había convertido en todo su mundo?

Y lo que era más importante, ¿cómo iba a poder olvidarle?

De todas esas preguntas, sólo podía contestar a una de ellas. Tras haberlo pensado detenidamente, se había dado cuenta cuándo había empezado a tener esos sentimientos tan extraños. Fue el primer año que lo conoció, escribiendo _Dinero e Inteligencia _observó que Takagi podía estar mirándolo detenidamente durante minutos enteros, haciéndole sentir incómodo. Mashiro se le encaró: _«¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?»_ y Shuujin le contestó con una sonrisa:

_«Tu cara me inspira»._

Shuujin se separó extrañado. Normalmente era él quien tenía que suplicar de rodillas por un abrazo a Mashiro, no lograba entender a qué venía ese arrebato tan impropio de él, parecía que no quería despegarse de su cuerpo nunca. Pero, tras un instante de duda, decidió no darle importancia. Finalmente, fue él quien puso punto y final a ese abrazo que se estaba volviendo algo extraño.

Demasiado alcohol, quizás.

—_Guau, eso ha sido inesperado. __—_Mashiro observó cómo Takagi le sonreía y en ese instante su mundo se redujo a nada. Shuujin caminó hacia la puerta, ajeno a los nuevos sentimientos de su amigo. Al abrirla, se escuchó de lejos el opening de algún anime, se dio la vuelta impaciente, pero Mashiro parecía clavado en el sitio—. _¿Quieres volver a la fiesta?_

_No. Quiero besarte…_

11:30 p.M

Esa noche, Mashiro decidió quedarse hasta tarde para acabar el trabajo. Estaba seguro que no iba a dormir sin tener noticias de Takagi así que pensó que podía aprovechar su tiempo de mejor manera que quedarse en vela toda hasta el amanecer pensando en si le había ocurrido algo.

Miró el último folio que estaba entintando. Si a Takagi no se le ocurría nada más, aquel sería el final de la historia, un final un tanto repentino y que dejaba un mal sabor de boca, así que esperaba que pensara en algo rápido. La historia narraba cómo el profesor de historia le había quitado el móvil a uno de los protagonistas así que los personajes se cuelan en su casa para conseguirlo de nuevo. Takagi tenía pensado todo un arco de por qué el profesor tenía tanto interés en el móvil del chico, pero eso se vería en el capítulo siguiente y Shuujin era famoso en no adelantar acontecimientos. En ese momento, los chicos habían conseguido el móvil y lo habían intercambiado por otro en su lugar, colocándolo exactamente en el mismo lugar de donde lo habían encontrado. Iban a salir sin ser vistos cuando…

¿Qué?

Ni idea, ahí se acababa todo. Por eso Mashiro estaba tan decepcionado, esperaba que algo fantástico ocurriera, algo especial que hiciera que los lectores se quedaran asombrados y esperaran ansiosos el próximo número. Algo propio de Shuujin.

Satisfecho consigo mismo, acabó de darle sombras al último dibujo y dejó que se secara con los otros. En un acto reflejo, cogió el móvil para llamarle y contarle las buenas noticias pero se dio cuenta que seguramente no querría hablar con él así que se aguantó las ganas de pulsar el botón verde. Aún así, no pudo resistir la tentación a mirar la pantalla por centésima vez en la tarde y estuvo a punto de tirarlo a la papelera al ver que no tenía ninguna llamada. Empezó a caminar alrededor de la habitación, preguntándose una y otra vez exactamente lo mismo: ¿Estaría bien? ¿Dónde podía estar? ¿Debía llamar a Kaya? No. Eso sí que no. Se había jurado no molestar a su _mujer, _si ella no hubiera sabido dónde estaba, habría llamado o se habría presentado ella misma para ver qué ocurría.

Finalmente, se dejó caer en el sofá intentó quitar la tinta que aún estaba pegada a sus dedos con el pañuelo que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo. Sabía que aquello era tarea imposible, parecía que la piel hubiera succionado las manchas negras y se hubiera quedado ahí para siempre, como un inevitable tatuaje, pero se empezó a frotar las palmas de sus manos con tanta fuerza que se le quedaron rojas. Era un fútil intento de ahogar sus frustraciones y que no conseguiría nada con ello, sólo hacerse daño y teñir su pañuelo de rojo en vez de negro.

Mashiro apretó la mandíbula con fuerza al notar que se estaba levantando la piel. Paró de inmediato su tarea y echó un último vistazo al reloj de su móvil. Las doce menos cuarto y Takagi seguía sin aparecer. Se empezó a preguntar seriamente si tenía que llamar a la policía, no era normal que estuviera tanto tiempo desconectado del mundo, sólo cuando necesitaba inspiración y daba largos paseos que solían acabar en un parque cercano de la zona a mitad de la noche, momento que Mashiro aprovechaba para llevarle de la mano a casa.

«_No se me ocurre nada, Saiko. Esta vez no…»_

Pero él no se daba por vencido, tiraba de Takagi con fuerza y entrelazaba los dedos con los suyos.

«_Todavía no te rindas. Aún tienes mucho que dar, Shuujin»._

Mashiro se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos. El recuerdo que había conseguido evitar todo el día, seguía ahí, acosándole, esperando su oportunidad para salir a flote y volver a destrozar su alma maltrecha que le había costado reconstruir.

Aquel fue el momento perfecto.

Había sucedido el día anterior. Mashiro aún estaba pensando en cómo lidiar con sus confusos sentimientos, cuando Takagi lo asaltó con sus continuas dudas sobre cómo seguir la historia. Se sentó ahí, a su lado y empezó a parlotear sobre la trama, los personajes y le hacía miles de preguntas que le iban surgiendo conforme hablaba. Él intentaba responder con normalidad, pero estaba tan cerca de él que podía ver perfectamente las casi imperceptibles arrugas de preocupación que le salían bajo los ojos cuando pasaba mucho tiempo sin dormir. Aún así, no podía dejar de sonreír y a Mashiro le fascinaba su sonrisa. Era enorme, blanca, cálida, de terciopelo, perfecta. Dejaba de sentir el suelo bajo sus pies cada vez que sonreía de esa manera tan única. Se consideraba especial cada vez que la veía, como una joya de valor incalculable o un paraíso perdido en mitad de una isla desierta. Su sonrisa era como beber agua de rocío en un día caluroso, o un soplo de aire fresco en el mes de mayo, era una prueba de que merecía la pena seguir vivo.

_—Saiko, ¿estás bien? ¿Tienes fiebre? _—preguntó acariciando su acalorada mejilla.

Y Mashiro no pudo pronunciar ni una maldita palabra. Estaban muy cerca y cada vez más, no podía soportarlo, intentó hacer cuatro líneas rectas en el papel para simular que estaba trabajando pero le tembló el pulso y la última parecía una onda.

_—Ayer te quedaste dibujando hasta tarde ¿verdad? No tienes buena cara. _—Takagi le acarició la mejilla con cuidado y le obligó a mirarle—._ Ven aquí._

Lo hizo. Y aquello fue su perdición.

Takagi pegó su frente con la de él y cerró los ojos. Cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta que era para comprobar su temperatura, hasta Hiramaru. Pero Mashiro no. Él, sin pensarlo un segundo, se inclinó para cerrar distancias y pegar sus labios con los de él. Lo peor de todo fue que aquello ni siquiera fue un beso, apenas un roce entre sus labios agrietados, cuando Takagi se alejó de él visiblemente sorprendido.

_—¿Mas… Mashiro? _—Era evidente que esperaba una explicación, pero él no podía dársela sin hacer honor a la verdad.

_Te quiero, Shuujin._

Pero, al ver que sólo obtenía como respuesta un interminable silencio, cogió su abrigo, sus cascos y le dejó ahí sentado. Con lágrimas en los ojos y un casto beso en los labios.

Mashiro cerró los ojos con fuerza en un intento para que ese recuerdo se borrara de su memoria por completo. Pero no. Parecía que no podía librarse de él tan fácilmente. Ojalá pudiera volver a atrás, le diría a su yo del pasado que no merecía la pena destruir una amistad de cinco años por un beso con el que apenas sitió nada. Era preferible seguir creyendo en los cuentos de hadas y seguir con sus planes de casarse con Azuki aunque ya se había dado cuenta que era imposible estar enamorado de alguien a quien no conocía. Era preferible vivir una mentira que afrontar la realidad con todas sus consecuencias.

Mashiro escuchó la puerta abrirse. Levantó la mirada esperanzado y el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando vio que efectivamente era Takagi.

Se quedaron los dos rígidos como estatuas, tanteándose con la mirada. Takagi mantuvo en todo momento una expresión pétrea, sin expresión hasta que Mashiro abrió la boca para hablar, sin embargo no pudo articular ningún sonido.

—Tenemos que habar —dijo desde la puerta.

Mashiro se tragó las ganas de desaparecer y cogió fuerzas.

—Shu… Takagi —susurró realmente avergonzado—. Siento mucho lo que pasó, no sé qué me ocurrió de repente pero no era consciente de mí mismo. Te prometo que nunca volverá a suceder, así que ¿podemos fingir que no ha pasado nada? ¿Volver a ser amigos como antes?

Shuujin se quitó el abrigo lentamente al pasar por la puerta. Lo dejó encima de la mesa mientras se quitaba los guantes dedo a dedo, con una paciencia infinita. Después, se sacudió el pelo para quitarse los copos de nieve que ya habían empezado a derretirse y se sentó en el asiento de Orihara.

En ningún momento le quitó los ojos de encima.

—He estado pensando en el final del capítulo… —dijo una vez que se hubo acomodado.

Un intenso escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Mashiro estaba aliviado que no hablaran más del tema, pero aunque le costara reconocerlo, dolía un poco que no le preguntara los motivos por los que había actuado de esa manera.

—Claro —contestó utilizando el mismo tono impersonal que había usado él. Se levantó del sofá y esperando que no se le notara el temblor de rodillas, se sentó en su silla de dibujo—. ¿Qué has pensado?

Takagi sonrió, la primera emoción humana que pudo observar y el estómago de Mashiro le dio un revés. Jamás dejaría de verse atraído por su sonrisa.

—He pensado que… bueno, es algo complejo, ¿te acuerdas que la chica acepta a meterse en el _PCP _sin ningún motivo aparente?

—Claro. Dijiste que todavía no tenías muy claro la razón por la quería entrar, pero necesitabas a alguien que ejecutara los planes con sigilo. —Toqueteó sus instrumentos de dibujo, aparentando no estar decepcionado por lo rápido que se le olvidaban las cosas.

—Bien —Takagi se levantó y se sentó en el borde de la mesa de dibujo, de nuevo muy cerca de él—. Digamos que, van a salir del apartamento, ven a lo lejos un objeto que brilla, dentro de un armario entreabierto. Movidos por su curiosidad, lo abren y Mai ahoga un grito al encontrarse un guardapelo.

—¿Un guardapelo?

—Un guardapelo que pertenecía a su abuela pero que lo perdió en el ataque a Okinawa durante la segunda guerra mundial. Los chicos quieren salir cuanto antes del apartamento, pero ella no puede irse sin el colgante ya que lo había estado buscando todo este tiempo.

—Y ese es el motivo por el que entró a _PCP _—comprendió de repente. Takagi asintió—. ¿Y qué hace el guardapelo en el armario del profesor de historia?

—Eso se verá más tarde, pero no es lo importante. Hay una discusión, hablan con ella y le intentan hacer comprender que no podían recuperarlo en ese momento ya que no tenían una copia y que les pillarían. Aún así, ella se niega a salir por la ventana mientras aferra con fuerza el guardapelo contra su pecho y entonces llegan a un acuerdo. Podría coger el guardapelo durante treinta segundos, luego se marcharían y después de arreglar sus asuntos, volverían a por él y Mai podría colocarlo en la tumba de su abuela.

Mashiro ya estaba empezando a hacer los bocetos del guardapelo. Le parecía una gran idea, y podría plantear varios capítulos explicando la misteriosa desaparición del objeto. Estaba ansioso por empezar a trabajar de nuevo.

—¿Saiko, me has escuchado?

—Sí, claro —respondió sin dejar de dibujar.

—¿Y… te parece bien?

—Por supuesto, me encantan todas tus historias.

Escuchó a Takagi suspirar.

—No… eso no era lo… Saiko, ella tiene treinta segundos para ver el guardapelo y luego tendría que arreglar sus asuntos para volver a por él después. ¿Me estás oyendo?

—Te estoy diciendo que sí.

Takagi se armó de paciencia y agarró su mano para que dejara de dibujar.

—No. Escuchas pero no _entiendes_…

Mashiro frunció el entrecejo y le miró extrañado. Si era algún tipo de mensaje oculto, realmente estaba muy bien escondido.

—Shuujin, ¿qué…? —Entonces sí entendió. Se dio cuenta que Takagi siempre hablaba a través de sus historias, cuando estaba triste o frustraba, canalizaba esas emociones a sus personajes, creando así argumentos complejos que únicamente él podía ver en su globalidad. Sólo cuando miró los ojos de Takagi y vio todo el cariño que le proyectaba, todo el afecto que le profesaba, comprendió que aquella historia de Mai ocultaba sus más profundos sentimientos. Y eso fue suficiente para que empezara a temblar de puro nerviosismo—. ¿Quieres decir…?

—Treinta segundos…

_Tú y yo. Juntos. Durante treinta segundos._

—Después tendremos que solucionar nuestros asuntos…

_Kaya. Azuki._

—…y volver a por nuestro guardapelo.

Takagi le acarició la mejilla y Mashiro sintió que se moría ahí mismo.

—Pero ¿por qué? —preguntó sin saber qué decir.

En el fondo de su mente creía que no se merecía que algo así ocurriera. . Debía de ser un sueño, debía estar en la cama con las sábanas por el suelo y abrazando a su almohada teñida de tinta negra. O a lo mejor aquello sí era real y se estaba burlando de él, o quizá estaba accediendo para no dejarle en mal lugar.

Sin embargo, Takagi le ofreció una de sus sonrisas capaces de parar el mundo.

—Por la misma razón por la que me besaste ayer.

_Porque no puedo soportarlo más._

Todo eso sucedió pocos momentos antes de medianoche. Takagi se situó entre sus piernas y le colocó la rodilla para impedir que se moviera. Mashiro sólo podía mirarle fijamente con el corazón latiéndole como una locomotora enfurecida. Takagi acarició de nuevo su mejilla y llevó la mano hasta la nuca. Mashiro cerró los ojos en acto reflejo, suplicando que si lo que estaba sucediendo era un sueño, no quería despertar nunca.

Aquel fue su último pensamiento racional.

Al instante, notó los labios de Takagi pegados a los suyos, mordiendo, besando, lamiendo, marcándolo como suyo. Mashiro al final se rindió, abrió la boca y dejó escapar un gemido al encontrarse su lengua en el interior, luchando por introducirse más adentro. Takagi se dejó caer sobre él, sujetando su nuca con las dos manos para evitar que se escapara después, las manos bajaron hasta su camisa y Mashiro se encontró siendo desnudado por él con movimientos bruscos y torpes. Sólo pudo suspirar cuando sintió sus manos acariciándole el pecho, de arriba abajo, sin dejar ningún recoveco por tocar. Se vio a sí mismo alzando los brazos y tanteando el borde de la camiseta de Takagi para colar las manos por la espalda para así abrazarle y acercarle un poco más a él.

Si su cerebro hubiera estado en plenas facultades, se hubiera sorprendido por la facilidad que ocurría todo, casi parecía que hubieran estado besándose toda la vida.

Mashiro, aún con su sabor en la boca, se separó un momento para coger aire desesperadamente.

—Ya… ya han pasado… treinta segundos —jadea ya que sabe que si sigue con ese ritmo, ya no habrá vuelta a atrás. Había llegado a su punto de no retorno.

Sin embargo, Shuujin le tapó los labios con la mano y le echó para atrás en el asiento dedicándole una última mirada felina.

—No en mi mundo.

Porque su mundo siempre había sido Saiko. Desde siempre. Desde la primera vez que lo vio dibujando en una hoja del cuaderno en vez de atender al profesor de inglés, desde la vez que observó que se había quedado dormido en clase de matemáticas y tuvo que despertarlo tirándole una bola de papel a la cabeza, lo que provocó que sus compañeros rieran y él comenzara a odiarle. Desde la vez que le estrechó la mano, sellando el trato que hizo que su vida cambiara por completo.

Así que, aunque un rayo en dos le partiera ahí mismo, no iba a dejar de besarle. Lo había necesitado tanto tiempo que no veía la manera de parar.

Y en cuanto a lo que sucedió después… bueno, todo el mundo tiene derecho a tener secretos, ¿no?

~FIN~

* * *

Hale, ya está. Muchas gracias por haber leído y espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí me ha gustado escribirlo.

Feliz año.

Mil besos.

A-chan.


End file.
